


Friend From the Past

by snowflake123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunted Vampires, Lies, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years back on a hunting job, Dean Winchester met another hunter. Her name is Rachel Jackson, but she prefers to be called Rache. But there's something about Rache that Dean doesn't know, and she really wants to tell him. She's just not sure how well he'll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with them in the middle of a case in the early evening. They were looking for a vampire nest, and had things almost all over the room. Papers scattered on the table of the hotel, a map on the wall with red string tying things together.

They were in the middle of talking when there was a knock at the door. The guys looked at each other, Dean grabbed his gun, and so did Sam. Dean slowly moved to the door.

The person on the other side patiently waited, and started to wonder if she had the right room.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door opened. Standing on the other side was a woman dressed in a black t shirt, blue jean coat, jeans and special heeled boots that can handle her running, and other activities. She was roughly in her thirties, had brown hair, and brown eyes.

Dean, while lowering his gun, said with a smile.

“Rache, good to see you again.”

Rache smiled back and said.

“You too Dean.”

Sam wasn’t sure what was going on and asked.

“Dean, who’s Rache?”

Dean turned, placing his hand on Rache’s shoulder saying.

“Sam, I want you to meet Rache. She was an old hunting partner when you were at Stamford.”

Rache moved in his direction, holding out a hand, and saying.

“Nice to finally meet you Sam.”

Sam didn’t take her hand. She rolled her eyes and told him.

“If you want to do those tests to make sure I’m not one of those things out there go right ahead. How much you want to bet that they’ve said that before?”

After going through some of the tests Rache and Dean talked, catching up on the years they’ve been apart. Dean told her about the vampires they were hunting, she told them how she came across the same thing, and when she pulled up, she saw the Impala sitting outside the door in the lot.

After the catching up Sam asked her.

“So Rache. When did you and Dean meet? He never mentioned you before.”

“Well, I was working on werewolf case. Somewhere in the woods, I heard him making noise and I accidentally shot him. Once he cleared with me that he wasn’t a werewolf, I helped him remove the bullet.”

“And she is one hell of a nurse.”

Rache laughed a little, and continued on her story.

“Yeah well, I’ve had my share in medical training. Anyways, once I helped his ass, we tracked down the werewolf together.” She turned to look at Dean and told him. “And mind you, I gave you my number. You never called me.”

Dean stumbled over his words a little, then told her.

“I’ve been busy. You know hunting things, getting out of Hell.”

“You’ve been to Hell and back?”

“Yeah, an angel named Castiel saved me. And left this on my arm.”

Dean took off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeve to show a brand mark of a hand.

Rache gently put her hand over it then said.

“Whoa, cool. Maybe we should catch up later, right now we have vampires to track down.”

Rache stood up to leave the room, and head out to her car to pack a few things.

Dean and Sam followed her, with Sam asking.

“Do you even have the right weapons?”

They were already outside where a royal blue, two thousand and two convertible trunk popped open.

Underneath the false bottom, Rache started to call off her weapons.

“Lets see. We’ve got a torch for a Wendigo. Holy water, and an exorcism book for demons. Silver bullets for a werewolf. Silver for skin walkers….”

The list went on from Shape Shifters to Rawheads, and at the end of the list Rache said.

“And one or two big old machetes for those pesky vampires. Does that answer your question?”

The only response was a surprised.

“Uh. Yeah it does.”

Dean smiled with pride as if she were his own. Then he placed his arm over her shoulders and told Sam.

“I gave her a few pointers to help her out.”

“How long have you been hunting Rache?”

“Since I was eight teen. It ran in the family. Mom and dad taught me everything there is to know about these things.”

Dean looked down at Rache’s car and asked her.

“You’re still driving this kind of car?”

She looked to Dean and asked.

“What’s wrong with my car? It holds everything I need. I made more compartments than that sixty seven Impala has.”

Dean moved his arm away and told her.

“Nothing’s wrong with it. I was just asking.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Out of every monster in the whole world that’s known to Sam and Dean. None of them scared Dean, but Rache was the only person in the whole world Dean feared the most. And it wasn’t that she could skin him alive, but perhaps it was because she could see to it that he was broken in places he never thought possible. So he tried his hardest to stay on her good side.

 

 

After the weapons check, Rache started to load up a duffle bag with two machetes, a crossbow, and some dead man’s blood. Once that was done, she placed the bag in the backseat, and pushed a button to put the roof up.

She turned to the guys and asked.

“So, where do we start?”

Before someone could say something, another woman, who looked to be Rache’s age came from behind her car. She had brown hair, green eyes, a black body suit, and the same type of shoes as Rache. Her eyes narrowed at Rache, and she did the same while asking.

“Who are you?”

The woman tilted her head up a little and told her.

“I’d like to know the same thing. I can tell you’re a hunter.”

Rache thought quickly and asked.

“So then you’re one of them? The vampires?”

The woman grimaced and answered.

“No, I’m a Noctis.”

Rache made her way to her bag to pull out one of her machetes as she said.

“A Noctis huh? Never killed one before. This should be fun.”

As Rache pulled out her machete, Sam and Dean moved to pull it out of her hands.

After a struggle, Dean had the weapon and tossed it back in Rache’s car while saying.

“Rache don’t she’s a friend.”

“Since when is one of those creatures your friend?”

Rache struggled against Sam’s grip, eventually got free, and made a move to her bag once more. Dean stepped in front of her, while explaining.

“Rache, her name is Lupa, and she’s a friend. It doesn’t matter when she became a friend. All that matters is that she is.”

“Fine.”

Lupa stepped up and added.

“And if I wanted to I could rip your throat out in two seconds.”

“You want to try Noctis?”

Sam stepped in between them and said.

“Girls please. Now isn't the time.”

Rache turned around in defeat and frustration. She crossed her arms and said to Dean.

“Fine, lets go then.”

Dean held up a hand and told her.

“Hold up. Lupa might have some important information for us. Whatcha you got Lupa? Have you seen any of those vamps?”

“No I haven’t. I came because I smelled something new around you guys. Now I see that it was just another closed minded hunter.”

Rache turned to protest, but Lupa was already gone.

After Sam and Dean explained how they met Lupa, the three of them got into their cars and headed into town.

They stopped at place to grab dinner, and talked about the vampire thing. They had exhausted all ideas until Rache suggested looking out of town. Sam and Dean looked at each other dumbfounded, then back at Rache who just shrugged.

The only place out of town was an old barn. They decided then that later that evening they would go out and take down the nest.

 

 

They went back to the hotel to prepare their weapons, and picked the ones they knew they needed. Rache sat on the couch, testing her bow to make sure it worked properly. Her testing bows were very sharp and positively deadly, if going at the right speed, were pencils. After a few practice shots Rache was confident about her bow, then moved on to cleaning and sharpening her machetes.

At the kitchen table Sam and Dean were having a side conversation about her.

“Dean, are you sure you want her to come with us?”

“She’s a hunter Sam. She knows what she’s doing.”

  
“I know, but we have to think Dean. They could turn her, and there wouldn't be a way to change her back.”

While cleaning off her weapons of choice, and not looking up, Rache told them.

“I’m right here guys. You can just ask me if I want to go. And the answer is yes I do, so shut up, and grow up.”


	2. Chapter 2

After repeated reassurances, the three of them headed off. They were able to keep in touch by having their phones going on speaker, and Dean said.

“Rache, if you don’t want to do this you can turn around now.”

“And let you two have all the fun? No I don’t think so. Sorry, but I’m taking part I don’t care what you say. And I’m used to blood Dean. It doesn’t make me sick like it used to. Remember who sewed up that bullet wound.”

“Yeah, yeah. We should be pulling up soon. We’ll talk when we get there.”

“Gotcha.”

 

******

After another twenty minutes, they pulled up to an old run down barn. When Rache threw her car into park, she started to feel a little uneasy. But quickly threw that feeling away, got out of her car, grabbed her tools, and met up with Sam and Dean.

Rache had a special holder for her machetes, dipped arrows strapped to her back, and held her bow. She looked at them with a confident smile and asked.

“So, what’s the plan guys?”

The plan was for the three of them to go in, find anyone who wasn’t turned, get them out, and then take down the nest while some were out hunting.

They snuck down to the entrance of the barn, and quietly opened the door. They could only get it opened so much since there was a squeak to it, but they were able to get in.

Once in, they fanned out to look for anyone that was taken as a snack. They found a young couple, and they hadn’t been turned. Rache pulled out one of her machetes and struck at the lock. It broke and fell to the ground, then they opened the door, and she led them out of the barn. Once they were out Rache told the couple.

“You have to run as fast as you can. Try to hide your scent. Once they smell you, its for life.”

Before the couple left, the girl asked her.

“What about you guys?”

Before Rache answered her, she asked.

“What are your guy’s names?”

The man answered her question.

“I’m Jake, and this is Sophie. What about you guys?”

“I’m Rache, the tall one is Sam and the other is Dean. I’m a friend helping them. We’ll be fine, now go before the rest come back.”

They nodded, Jake took Sophie by the hand and they ran off.

Rache turned back around and joined the guys. Once she rejoined them, she told them.

“The couple is gone. This seemed easier than it should’ve been. Its never this easy. Why was it so easy?”

Sam looked at her with almost great concern and answered.

“I don’t know, maybe we should get out of here.”

Rache nodded.

“I’m okay with that.”

They turned to leave, but before they reached the door, someone stepped in the doorway.

When she got a look at who it was, Rache mumbled under her breath.

“Shit. I know that guy.

Dean looked at her and asked.

“Who is he?”

“He was an old partner of mine. The vamps got him and I was sure he was dead. I never had time to give a proper hunter’s burial. Now I see I was wrong.”

The vampire looked at her and said.

“Its good to see you again Rachel. How’s hunting?”

“First off its Rache, Brendon. Second, that’s none of your damn business.”

Brendon smiled and laughed. A few more vampires joined them, and Brendon said.

“Meet the family Rache. The guys were eager to meet you.”

“Yeah and who are they?”

“Meet Jackson, Michel, and David. The girls are Samantha, Kylie, and Taylor. Boys and girls, its feeding time.”

The others smiled and went for the three of them. Brendon held Kylie back to whisper something to her. She looked at Rache who was fighting with Taylor and back at Brendon then nodded.

Once Rache got Taylor off of her, she pulled out her machete and finished her.

 _One vamp down, seven more to go._ She thought, she helped Sam and Dean with Samantha, and Jackson.

Brendon called off David and Michel. They moved to stand with him and Kylie, then Brendon started talking.

“My Rache, you’ve gotten better.”

Breathing hard Rache said.

“Yeah. I’ve been practicing. And did you become vamp leader or something?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

He had a smug look on his face, and whispered something once more to Kylie. He leaned over to David, and told him something, then David leaned over to Michel and did the same thing.

Rache didn’t trust how they were all looking at the three of them, so she pulled out an arrow dipped in dead man’s blood, and placed it in her crossbow. She had raised it and ready to fire when Kylie made a move for her, and the guys went for the Winchesters.

Rache was disarmed and brought to Brendon.

She struggled against Kylie’s grip while saying.

“Let me go you blood sucking freak.”

She struggled more, but it was no use. Rache looked back at Sam and Dean, then Brendon and told him.

“Look, whatever this is. Leave them out of this. They weren’t there back in two thousand three. Please Brendon, that’s all I’m asking.”

Brendon looked at David and Michel. They had Sam and Dean disarmed as well, and their arms held behind them. Brendon nodded at them, Rache looked back and watched the guys knock out the Winchesters.

Rache looked back to Brendon and demanded.

“What are you doing Brendon?”

Brendon looked back at her and smiled.

Rache felt a searing pain, and the world fell into darkness.

Sam and Dean came around with a pounding in their head. But at the moment Dean didn’t care about that, his main concern was making sure Rache was alright.

“Rache? Rache!”

There was no answer as Dean shouted.

“Rache where are you?”

Again no answer, and the feeling of who took her hit Dean like a pile of bricks. Dean hit a support beam and shouted.

“That son of a bitch took her.”

Dean was angry with himself and angry with Brendon.

Sam went over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder while saying.

“Dean calm down, she’s a hunter. She knows how to take care of herself. And, we’ll find her.”

“No Sam you don’t understand. She’s more than just a hunter. She’s my friend, the day we met and started working together. I promised her that I would look out for her and now this happened and I failed.”

“No you haven’t Dean. We just need to find her. Maybe Cas can help us find her.”

“He’s got enough to deal with.”

Sam nodded, and they went back to the hotel to think of where Rache could be. Sam drove Rache’s car, since she left it unlocked and the keys in the ignition in case they needed to leave fast.

 

******

Back at the hotel, they went over possibilities of where Rache could be. But were unsure of the other ideas.

 

 

Out near the middle of nowhere, Rache started to come around. To her they were still at the old barn, but this was a different one. It was two miles South of the other one, and Sam and Dean went North back into town.

Rache was sitting against the wall in the loft, with her hands bound behind her, and her ankles were bound as well. She had her head resting against the wall, and moved it to the right. She didn’t see anyone, nor did she see anyone on the left.

 _Great._ She thought. _This is just great, I’ve been kidnapped by an old partner who was turned into one of those vamps._

Her machetes, and crossbow were on the other side of the room. But she had one more thing that they didn’t know about. She had a pocket knife in her back pocket along with her phone. She had planned to cut the ropes tying her wrists, and send Dean a text saying where she was. But that was easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean received a text in the middle of talking with Sam about other places. Dean pulled out his phone, and read the text.

_In a barn South of the one from earlier. Please hurry, others will return soon. I don’t want to be a vamp Dean._

_-Rachel_

Dean looked up from his phone and said.

“I know where Rache is.”

“How?”

Dean held up his phone and answered.

“She texted me Sam. She’s South of that barn we thought was the nest. And she wants us to hurry, there’ll be more coming.”

“Lets go then.”

With that said, they got in the Impala, and sped down the highway.

******

At the barn, Rache had placed her phone, and knife back in her pocket, and placed her hands behind her back.

Brendon had come up to talk to her, but she was in no mood to talk to him. He smiled like he expected it and decided to talk to her anyways.

“Glad to see you up Rache.”

She only glared at him, but he continued to talk.

“Its hard to believe I once hunted things like this. And now I’m one of them.”

“You’re undead. You no longer have a heart beat, yet you bleed.”

“As can you. As well as be scarred, and bruised.”

Brendon back handed her across the face. The force of it nearly made her fall over, but she held her ground.

She looked up at him and said.

“They’ll be coming for me. And they’ll take down your precious nest.”

Brendon smirked and said.

“I’m sure they will.”

He walked off, but Rache was smiling. She knew the guys were getting here as fast as they could. She set to work on the other rope that kept her from moving.

******

Back on the highway, Sam and Dean turned into the property. On the outside it was crawling with vampires. After killing about ten to fifteen vampires, the guys entered the barn where another ten to fifteen vampires were waiting for them, along with Brendon.

“Boys, how did you find us?”

Dean stepped up and answered.

“Lets just say we had a bit of help.”

As they were talking, Rache was upstairs gathering her things. She was just about ready to go downstairs, when Kylie had stepped in her way.

After a two minute fight, Kylie was taken care of and Rache made her way down stairs. Sam and Dean were taking care of the four vampires that were left, while Rache quietly, and carefully made her way towards Brendon.

Just as she raised her machete and made her move to swing. Brendon caught her wrist, and told her.

“Nice try Rache. You always were a little slow.”

After he said that, he literally threw her across the room.

She hit a beam, and slid to the ground.

Sam and Dean saw.

“Rache!” Dean shouted.

He looked to Brendon and said.

“Hey. Leave her alone you blooding sucking creep.”

With the last four vampires dead, Sam and Dean went for Brendon. Once he was dead, Dean went to Rache’s side and asked her.

“Rache. Are you alright?”

Rache opened her eyes, winced a little in pain, but answered.

“Yeah, fine.”

She gave them a little smile, and they gave one back.

They walked out of the barn, with Rache leaning on Dean for support. He helped her into the Impala, and they drove back to the hotel.

Once there, Dean guided her to the couch.

Once she sat down, Dean asked her again.

“Are you okay Rache?”

“I’m fine.”

“Those vamps didn’t turn you did they?”

“No. I’m fine Dean.”

Rache gave him a tired smile, and laid down for the night.

 

Later on that evening, everyone had gone to bed. Well, everyone except Dean that is. He just wanted to make sure Rache was okay. It was around three o’clock, Dean was at the kitchen table where he could see Rache, and in that time Castiel had come to talk to Dean. He didn’t know that Castiel was there until he said.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

Dean turned around and whispered.

“Dammit Cas. Not now, we can talk later.”

Dean turned back to face Rache. Castile followed his gaze, saw Rache, and asked.

“Who is that?”

Dean half smiled and answered.

“That’s Rache. She’s an old hunting friend and one of the best damn hunters.”

******

Rache stirred a bit, then slowly sat up, and looked in Dean’s direction. He looked like he was busy with his gun. Mainly cleaning it, and making sure the view finder was aligned properly. She noticed the man standing behind him, and slowly reached for her crossbow that sat on the coffee table. She then stood up, having it aimed at him and demanded.

“Who the hell are you?”

Dean and Castiel looked in her direction. Dean moved first, taking the crossbow out of her hands saying.

“Rache don’t do this again. That’s Castiel, the angel I told you about.”

“Oh.” Rache rubbed the back of her head, and said. “Sorry about that Castiel. I’m Rachel, but everybody calls me Rache.”

She put out her hand to shake his, but he made no effort to return the gesture.

Rache put down her hand and said.

“Right. Dean maybe we should go back to sleep. Its pretty late, and you’ll probably be driving tomorrow. I know how you don’t like anyone driving your baby.”

Dean verbally blushed as he said.

“Right, Cas we can talk some other time.”

“It was nice meeting you Castiel. And thanks for bringing Dean back from hell.”

“He was originally the vessel for the arch angle Michael during the apocalypse.”

Rache lifted her head a little, then said.

“Okay. Thanks anyways Cas.”

Castiel gave them a quick nod then left. After he left, Rache turned to Dean and teased.

“So, vessel for an arch angel huh?”

Dean looked at her and said.

“Shut up.”

She laughed a little, and the two of them went to bed.

******

The next morning, Rache was putting her weapons into the false bottom, and placed her bag on top when Sam came over to her, and said.

“Hey Rache.”

She turned, and smiled.

“Hey.”

“How are you doing?”

“Good, I’m good. What about yourself?”

“Good.”

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam said.

“Hey listen. I just wanted to say it was good to meet you.”

She smiled and told him.

“It was good to meet you too.”

That’s when Dean came around to the back of Rache’s car and told her.

“Man Rache it was good to see you again.”

They wrapped each other in hug as she said.

“It was good to see you too.”

As they let go, Rache said.

“You guys stay out of trouble. And call me if you need any help. I’ll be there in two clicks. Well not two clicks, but you know what I mean.”

They nodded, and she closed her trunk. When she started the ignition, Dean tapped on her window. She rolled it down, and he asked.

“Hey Rache one more thing. Would you want to partner up with me and Sam? You know kind of like how we did before.”

She smiled and answered.

“I’d love to, but I need to sort through some things right now. I’ll see you when I do.”

After that Rache put her car in reverse, and took off.

After she had left Sam smirked up and asked.

“Be there in two clicks?”

“Shut up Sam.”

“What? Its kind of funny. Where did she get it from anyway?”

Dean didn’t answer, and Sam just laughed, then asked.

“She got it from you?”

“No she got it from some farmer who helped us with a wendigo.”

“Sure she did.”

“Get in the car Sam.”

******

Out on the highway, Rache had a tear escape her eye. It had been so long since she had seen Dean. And in that time he had died, been to hell and back. Then this whole mess happened with the vampires, and Brendon. And then after that she met the angel who saved him, and he wants her to be his partner again. Unable to hold it back any longer, Rache pulled to the curb and let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Once she gathered herself, she turned her car around and punched the gas. The guys were just about to leave, she hit the brakes, put the car in park, and got out of her car calling.

“Dean wait!”

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala to see what was wrong. Sam stood back as his brother and Rache ran towards each other. Dean caught her, and they did a quick turn. Rache stood back a little and told him.

“Yes. I want to hunt with you again. And I owe you something.”

Dean smirked and asked.

“And what would that be?”

Rache closed the gap between them, showing Dean just how much he means to her.

Once she stepped back, he had a look of surprise and said.

“Well, uh.” He stopped, cleared his throat, and tried again. “Uh. How long have you been hiding that?”

“Long time Dean. So what do you think?”

Dean was once again speechless, so Sam -with a big smile- answered for him.

“We’d love for you to join us Rache.”

She smiled back and nodded. She went back to her car to pull out a news paper article and said.

“I found an article awhile ago, and I was thinking about checking it out. It has to do with strange deaths in this old house. Been abandoned for years, but people keep daring each other to go in, and they never come back out or heard from.”

Sam and Dean looked at it with great interest growing, then Rache added in.

“And its back in my home state. So I know how to get there without looking at a map. You can just follow me.”

With that said she left the guys looking at the paper as she climbed into her car. She waited for them to look up or notice she wasn’t standing there.

When they didn’t, she honked her horn once, and they caught on.

Once they were in the Impala, and had it started, she pulled out of the parking lot, and headed down the highway. She would occasionally look into her rear view mirror to make sure the guys were still behind her, and she would smile. Glad to know that after all this time, all the lies, all the deceptions, Dean still trust her. But then there was still one thing she hadn’t told him. She didn’t like having to keep secrets from her friends, especially Dean. If he found out, he’d probably kill her, literally.

Back with Sam and Dean, Sam was kind of giving Dean a hard time about Rache.

“Dean, was Rache your girlfriend at some point?”

“No Sam. She said she had been hiding that for a long time. You heard her.”

Dean looked at the gas gage and saw that it was low. He pulled out his phone and called Rache to let her know what was going on. She saw an exit sign and off that exit was a gas station.

******

After half a mile they pulled off, and into the station. The both of them getting gas. Rache bit her lip, debating on whether or not to tell Dean her secret. She decided that she would, but not here. It was just another four hours to her house. She just had to decide on the timing.

Once they were back on the road, Rache was once again in front, leading them into town.

After a few traffic lights and turn offs, she pulled into her driveway, and Dean parked by the curb.

Rache grabbed her things from the trunk, and hauled them inside with Sam and Dean right behind her. As she was walking in, she was thinking.

_Okay, this is going to go two ways. One, they won’t care, possibly leave and finish this missing person deal themselves. Or two, one of them will kill me._

She shuddered at the thought, and feared the worst. When they went in, Rache dropped her bag on the chair in the living room. Dean whistled in amazement, and said.

“Damn Rache. This is some place you have.”

She smiled and said.

“Thanks, I have two guest rooms upstairs. That is if you want to stay here during the whole thing. The hotels can get kind of expensive here.”

Sam and Dean smiled gratefully, and nodded.

The guys were heading up the stairs when Rache stopped Dean and asked.

“Dean. Can I talk to you alone please?”

He looked at Sam, and he nodded.

Dean looked to Rache and told her.

“Sure.”

She smiled weakly and went to sit in the living room. She moved her bag, and sat on the chair, Dean on the couch opposite her.

She kept her gaze down as she tried to think of a way to approach the subject. Finally she worked up the nerve and asked.

“Dean, you’ve known me for a while right?”

“At least three or four years. Why?”

“Well, there’s one thing I haven’t told you.”

She took a deep breath and confessed.

“Dean, I’m a werewolf. No I wasn’t bitten, it runs in the family.”

There was a moment of silence, Rache was fearing the worst and she told him.

“I’ve been able to keep it under control I swear.”

He stood up and started to move in her direction. She got up and started backing against a wall trying to explain herself.

“Dean I know you’re upset but please just give me a chance. I can prove that I can control it please just give me a chance.”

Her back hit the wall, and she was ready for the worst. But nothing happened, instead Dean gave her a glare and told her.

“You have one chance Rache. If you can’t prove anything, then you know what comes next.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m prepared for anything Dean.”

By that time it looked like she was going to break. Even though Rache had kept a dark secret from Dean, that didn’t stop him from wanting to still be her friend, and comfort her when she needed it. But this time, he didn’t do what friends normally do. He just turned and walked upstairs.

Rache let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and slid down to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

Upstairs, Sam noticed Dean walk pass his room towards the other. He left to go talk to Dean.

When Sam reached him, he asked.

“Hey Dean. What did Rache tell you?”

Dean stopped, turned and answered.

“She’s a werewolf Sam.”

Sam stood in shock and asked.

“What?”

“Yeah, and she says she can control it.”

“Well, that’s a good thing isn’t it? I mean tonight’s a full moon, and that’s the only time a werewolf changes. But, as we’ve seen it only happens when they’re sleeping. But we have to give her a chance Dean. She’s your friend.”

“She was my friend Sam.”

After Dean said that, he stalked off down the hall. Nearly slamming the second guest bedroom door behind him.

Sam grimaced a little when Dean said Rache was no longer his friend. Then Rache flashed through his head. He thought she must have been heart broken with how Dean was handling this, so Sam went downstairs to see if there was anything he could do. Once he got downstairs, he couldn’t find her, so he called out.

“Rache?”

A faint response came from the kitchen.

“In here.”

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Rache standing by the sink cleaning off some old dishes.

Sam stood in the door way and asked her.

“Are you okay?”

Rache kept her head down and answered.

“Yeah, fine. Just cleaning up.”

She stuck the last dish in the washer. Then moved on to the living room, Sam trailing behind her. Helping Rache clean off the coffee table he told her.

“There’s a full moon tonight.”

“I know.”

“How do you plan on making through the night?”

“Caffeine. It always helps on nights like these. I stock up early just to be sure sometimes.”

Sam didn’t say anything, and handed the old newspapers to Rache. She took them and threw them out because they were mysteries she already solved.

The rest of that evening was spent in quiet. Sam and Rache hadn’t seen much of Dean. He was upstairs in the second guest room, readying his gun with silver bullets if Rache failed to keep her promise.

When the sun had gone down, he came downstairs. Rache didn’t keep eye contact, and went into the kitchen to prepare coffee for the three of them. They were going to have a long night ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The night slowly went by, and for the guys, this was like being with Madison all over again.

Rache sat on the couch with her arms resting on her knees, and a mug in her hands. It wasn’t even ten o’clock yet, and she was already starting to get jittery.

Sam moved towards her, taking the cup out of her hands and saying.

“Maybe you should lay off the caffeine for a little bit.”

She didn’t say anything in return or argue, just looked at him. Then nodded as he set the cup on the table, Dean however said.

“I don’t know Sam. I’d like to see what a caffeinated werewolf looks like.”

Rache and Sam looked at him. Sam chided him only saying.

“Dean.”

Rache stood up saying.

“No its fine Sam.” Then she looked at Dean and said. “You must think you’re so funny Dean. I used to be upset with myself that I have this virus. But I gave it time and got used to the idea. I learned what happens when I’m not awake, and I learned to not let it happen. Why do you think you’re rarely here? And here’s another thing. Before I accepted the fact that I had this virus running through my family, I have thought about putting a silver bullet through my heart. But as you can see, I haven’t. That’s because I accepted what happened. Why can’t you Dean?”

Dean just stood there in shock. He hadn’t thought that Rache would consider death.

Rache didn’t let him respond, and continued on.

“This is me trying to prove to you that after about twenty some years. I’ve learned to stay awake on nights with a full moon. And not even this can prove it. So if you don’t believe me, pull the trigger Dean. I dare you.”

Sam and Dean stood there in shock.

Dean didn’t make an effort to even raise the gun.

Still glaring at him Rache said.

“That’s what I thought.”

Then she went up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sam looked to Dean and said.

“That was deep.”

Dean didn’t say anything.

******

It was two thirty in the morning, and Rache still hadn’t come back downstairs. Dean had set down his gun on the coffee table and was starting to doubt that he needed it.

Two more hours passed by and still no sign of Rache. Starting to get suspicious, Dean went upstairs.

He found her bedroom door, and tried the handle. But it was locked, so he tried knocking on the door. And in response he heard Rache ask.

“What?”

He smirked slightly, almost glad to be proven wrong, and told her.

“Rache, I want to talk.”

He heard a faint click, and the door opened. Rache stood there in the doorway with her arms crossed, asking.

“About what? There’s nothing to discuss Dean.”

“There is one thing. You proved me wrong. You can control your virus. And just between us, I really wouldn’t want to kill you Rache.”

Rache scoffed in disbelief.

“I’m being serious Rache. You proved yourself, that’s what matters.”

“So, you’re okay with this now?”

“Not entirely, but I’m getting there.”

Rache didn’t ease up on her anger. Dean clapped a hand on her shoulder with a firm grip and told her.

“Rache, I won’t forget that you’re not human. Nor will I think that you’re just a werewolf. You’re a hunter who’s really good at keeping secrets. I’ll always respect that you have this and can keep it under control.”

“Promise?”

Dean smiled and told her.

“Promise.”

She smiled back at him, and he pulled her into a hug. After that, the two of them went downstairs.

Sam noticed the mood change, but didn’t bother to say anything about it. He offered to get more coffee for the three of them, even though sun up was just in three hours.

Through those three hours, Dean had told Rache about the places they’ve been, and the things they’ve killed. In return Rache would do the same thing. She had come face to face with things Sam and Dean haven’t heard of.

Eventually dawn came around, the guys had grabbed their bag, and went out to the Impala to put it in the trunk. Rache had gone out with them, and told them.

“Thanks for believing me guys. Especially you Dean, you are a really good friend.”

Sam spoke for the both of them when he answered.

“No problem Rache. You sure you don’t want to help with this whole disappearance thing?”

“Yeah I’m sure. I think maybe you guys have had enough of me.”

She smiled, and went back inside. She watched as the guys pulled away.

After they had gone, she went to clean out the cups that had been used during the night. She gave out a sigh of relief to know that Dean was okay with her being a werewolf.

******

Eventually down the road, Sam asked Dean.

“So Dean, how do you feel about Rache being a werewolf?”

Dean shrugged and answered.

“I guess I’m okay with it. I mean she said, and proved that she could control it.”

“So you’re not upset?”

“Kind of that she kept it secret for so long. But like she said, you get used to the idea. I’m sure she’ll handle herself just fine.”

“Yeah, she seems pretty tough.”

Dean laughed a little and said.

“You should see her when you really piss her off. She can break you in a ton of ways.”

******

After a few years, the guys haven't heard much from Rache. They just dismissed it as her being busy. They would get a few phone calls every now and then from her. Or they would call her (mainly Dean). But when they did talk, it wasn’t about the werewolf virus. It was about other things, like the places they’ve been, and the things they’ve killed. It couldn’t be more perfect, that is until someone stepped in and ruined it.


End file.
